Call Me Maybe
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: (Sequel to Makes You Wonder) But if Sasuke managed to say a line like: you look fat, she swore he was never going to see her naked. And yes, Sakura pretty much had fantasies about their future sex life and God, please kill her now before she turned into a major psycho creeper.


**So many demands for a sequel! XD **

**Well, here it is; I hope you enjoy it!**

**Call Me Maybe**

_In your face, Ino! _Sakura Haruno smirked triumphantly, as she eagerly waited for her best friend to give a half-assed response. Sakura was never the type to rub something in someone's face, but Ino - who doubted the fact that Sakura had met Mr. Right - was the only exception. After all, she could be very, very, obnoxious; which as a trait that Sakura herself possessed from time to time.

"You're a liar," Ino sputtered; for someone who had lack of faith for her friend, she sure got the surprise of her life when Sakura called her to say that she was going to go on another date with Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura was a hopeless romantic (believe it or not) and to say that she was drooling over the thought of meeting her hot-as-hell boyfriend was an understatement. Sasuke had the sexiest name, the dreamiest onyx eyes, perfectly sculptured cheekbones, marble complexion, dark black hair that brought out the angst in his overall appearance AND he had a quiet attitude to match.

Sakura was successful for keeping this boy in her grasp and there was no way in hell that she'd let him get away. Any other girl interested would have to suck it - Sasuke was now hers!

Problem was, they've never even kissed. Yet. Not that Ino had to know that tiny detail; she knew that Ino would start ranting and Sakura did NOT want to hear the girl drone on and on.

"Am I?" Sakura cackled in delight, as she juggled the phone in one hand and painted her toenails with her other hand; she felt like painting them a dark, sexy burgundy. May as well indulge in a little beautification ritual.

Sakura had recently came of the shower and immediately started to prepare for her upcoming date with Sasuke. Perfume? Check. Lip balm? Check. Cute outfit that will make him stare? Pending.

Denim skirt and white halter top? Nope. She wasn't feeling it. A lilac tube top and yoga pants? This wasn't 1983. Hmm...How about a pink floral dress and ivory wedges? Too girly.

"You have never met anyone that sexy in your life. Trust me - I've been there." Ino was blunt and could be straight-up mean sometimes. But she was the only friend she's got.

"Someone sounds bitchy this morning," Sakura noted. Dammit! She spilled her dark red nail polish on her foot! Ugh... "FUCK!" She complained, as she desperately tried to wipe her foot with a paper towel.

"Nice language. I'm sure Sasuke's really into that."

"Shut up. It's not like you have a better love life than me."

What Sakura should have said was that Ino was less lucky than she was to keep a man for a certain amount of time. Obviously it was because she was always looking for flings.

"That is exactly why that attitude didn't win you points with Lee and Naruto."

Sakura stopped painting her toenails on her right foot, just in time to release the irritation she had repressed since the beginning of the conversation.

Why was it that Ino always had to mention her two ex-high school boyfriends? "Well, it wins points with Sasuke - who obviously wants to see me again." Sasuke is the epitome of hotness and any girl who had an interest in the past was foolish to let him go. Luckily, Sasuke didn't have a girlfriend at present time and Sakura was fortunate enough to just go for it.

"Just because you forced him to walk you home does not automatically mean a date in the next week."

"Yes, well, we exchanged phone numbers."

"So you're just waiting for him to call you? Maybe?" Ino's references to famous song lyrics were tiring. Sakura wasn't going to bother pointing out this particular one.

"We text each other on a regular basis," Sakura stated.

"I hope that you're not going to be a clingy girlfriend." Ino always had a problem with Sakura: her appearance (large forehead, bubblegum pink hair, green eyes) and her love life. But if Ino went to go get her love life on track, maybe she wouldn't be so bitchy about it.

"I won't."

"So tell me more about this Sasuke."

"He's hot, mysterious and he knows Naruto."

"Seriously? Then let's hope this relationship works out." That's the closest saying to good luck that Sakura will ever get from Ino.

"As much as I want to continue this interesting conversation, I have to get ready for my date." Sakura did not sound the least remorseful that she DID have to hang up on her friend. If she did, both girls knew that Sakura was being dramatic and faking it.

"Where? At the cafe again?"

"Well, it's not like either of us wanted to go somewhere else." Sakura was not into the cliché dates at the movie theatre; she wanted her love life to be original when it came to planning dates. Considering that Sasuke had texted her saying that there were no good movies playing anyway, the cafe was a safe bet. It was where they met after all.

"Well, whatever. I'll talk to you later."

Goodbyes were never needed to be said; both of them thought it was pointless.

**:3 :3 :3**

Sakura was one of those broke college students; you could tell, as she flipped the switch on her IBM computer. In actual fact, this computer was considerably cheap - although Sakura didn't realize it until it took ten minutes to log on to the internet.

And just like any other poor college student, she had to work her butt off to pay off the bills. Not only was she a medical intern for Tsunade (who was quite famous around these parts), she was also a waitress at the Konoha Cafe on most weekdays at the evening shift. Sleep had never been an issue; considering that she goes to bed really late and wakes up super early in the morning. It was amazing she had been this way since high school.

She honestly hoped that he would be on Facebook right now; if they had established anything from their last date, Sasuke had told her that he worked part-time weekdays and full-time weekends. No wonder he seemed so uptight at their first date... But then again, Sakura didn't know him fully well to make that kind of assumption.

Sakura was so glad that he didn't turn out to be a serial killer.

At one point yesterday, when Sakura texted Sasuke, she had asked him if he killed someone in his lifetime. Needless to say she had received an honest answer; he said no, but he also said something about her logic and whether or not if she was insane.

At least she wasn't being labelled as annoying. Do you know how Sakura would feel if Sasuke told her as such? At that point, Sakura would go insane if anyone told her anything bad about her. She had never been used to criticism; she was simply too nice and really sensitive. Thanks to Ino's influence, her sarcasm intake was growing every day.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she saw Sasuke's profile; not only was his profile picture drop dead gorgeous, he looked the exact same in real life. Then there was the act that he was online. Perfect...

One would say that Sakura was being a creeper, but who would really blame her?

**How's it going, Sasuke? **Sakura typed in the window box and pressed enter; she did feel the urge to talk to her love interest. Sure, she was going to meet him later today, but she had nothing better to do. She was that much of a slacker in real life.

**You do realize we are going on a date today, right?**Was his reply and Sakura couldn't help but smirk in amusement. She could tell that Sasuke was probably not surprised that she wanted to chat with him. After all, he did catch glimpses of her personality on their first unofficial date.

**Really? I had no idea. **Oh, it was just too much fun playing around with Sasuke... honestly, just from their first ever meeting; Sakura knew that his guy was too serious all the time. So she obviously made it her duty to make him smile. At least once. Considering that they only met the one time...

**So why'd you have to bother me? You need me to pick you up or something?**Sakura couldn't tell if he was annoyed with her; but after re-reading his message, her lips turned into a pout.

**You are such a gentleman; of course I'll take you up on your offer.**

**Don't you have a driver's license?**

Now he was playing too cruel. Although his snarky remarks were what she'd rather hear than endless heaps of compliments. Because everyone knew that boys who did nothing but that were creepers.

**I actually prefer having a hot man driving me around. It's really convenient.**

**I actually pity that person who has to drive someone like you around.**

**Nice to know that you're capable of human emotion.**

It had been a week since Sakura's first date with Sasuke, and needless to say, they had been messaging non-stop on Facebook. Sakura may call it an addiction, but you'd have to say she was obsessed. Every time she found herself bored, she knew she could just talk to Sasuke; which always ends up in pointless conversations. Like this one.

**:3 :3 :3**

"How do I look?" Sakura put one hand on her hip and the other cradled her cheek, in a seductive notion. She didn't need anyone's approval of her outfit (which was pretty damn sexy if you ask her) but she always seemed to care what Sasuke thought of her.

Sasuke, on the other and continued to stare at her, and Sakura wasn't sure if he was passionately gazing into her eyes or if he thought she was the ugliest woman on the planet. The latter was obviously the least likely. But if she did so happen to appear ugly, maybe Sasuke was insane. But Sakura adored him anyway.

Sakura was pretty sure that every guy in the cafe, who was under seventy-five, was ogling her. She didn't blame them. She wore a hot pink halter top hat accentuated her cleavage perfectly, a pair of white slacks that hugged her curves and didn't make her ass appear larger than normal, and polka-dotted ballet flats. Over all, she knew this was the perfect outfit to catch any guy's attention.

But if Sasuke managed to say a line like: you look fat, she swore he was never going to see her naked.

And yes, Sakura pretty much had fantasies about their future sex life and God, please kill her now before she turned into a major psycho creeper.

"You look decent." Oh, Sasuke; how Sakura loved it when his eyes darkened with jealousy when he noticed other guys looking at her...

"You are so sweet," Sakura smiled, which only made Sasuke roll his eyes.

"So... are you finally going to tell me that you broke up with your other girlfriend?" Sakura was pretty certain that hot guys like Sasuke were never single. She stuck to that belief like glue did to Popsicle sticks.

"I never had a girlfriend," Sasuke stated.

"Liar."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What?"

It seemed like this girl assumed she knew him better than he did himself. But in reality, she didn't.

Sakura obviously didn't believe him. "Someone as gorgeous as you never had a date? Seriously?" Her emerald eyes widened in surprise. Considering that Sasuke was glaring back at her, Sakura now doubted that he was joking. Was he even the type to make crude or funny remarks? Now that she thought about it, if he did any of that stuff, Sasuke would most likely be creepy. Sakura would never be interested in a creeper.

"And you never had sex?" Sakura raised her thin eyebrows, as she leaned forward with a curious expression written all over her facial features.

Judging by the furious glare that she was receiving in return, Sakura knew her assumption was hit straight on. But it was cute... because that meant she'd have a lot to teach him in the ways of love. "I'm sorry if I got too personal there. But to be honest with you, I've only had sex with one other guy and it was with Naruto."

Sakura knew from the look on his face, he wanted to kill somebody. Either that or he was too disgusted into hearing about Sakura's love life.

"So you just willingly spread your legs for him?" Oh yes. He sounded jealous.

"Trust me - I think you'd be better than him in bed."

"Is this what you do on every date? Go talk about your love life?" Sasuke asked; his tone sarcastic.

"Well, what do you want to talk about then?"

Before Sasuke could reply, he noticed that Sakura had a forlorn expression on her face; he could see the sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that my brother would have liked you." Sakura grinned, but even then, Sasuke could see the sadness shining in her eyes.

Sakura never liked to talk about her brother much; not since the accident... Ichijou Haruno was her elder brother and he was also studying to become a doctor. At one point, he got killed during a mission in another district... and this was two years ago. Ichijou was protective but smart and had his own sense of humour. Ichijou would have liked Sasuke. That much was true.

"You don't have to talk about it, you know. At least..." Sasuke caught himself; he was about to say that he knew what it was like, losing family. "At least know that you're never going to be alone." Like Sasuke was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -"

"Forget it. I'd rather hear you talking about some other shit." The shit that didn't matter... the shit that did matter. Anything passed.

Sasuke didn't mind hearing her talk; not to mention he wasn't lying about her appearance earlier. Although...

"Are you wearing perfume?" Sasuke asked, but it came out as more of a grunt.

"So what if I am?" Sakura replied.

"Don't wear it. It hides your natural scent."

If Ino had been there, she would have squealed; after hearing something that romantic from a guy, Sakura would have cried. Or better yet, screaming in delight. The fact that this implied Sasuke liked her as herself pretty much boosted her self-esteem. No one had told her something like that in a long time.

"So you're in love with my natural scent, huh?" Sakura smiled. "Or are you in love with me?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are self-absorbed?"

"I am not self-absorbed!"

**:3 :3 :3**

**I really hope you guys liked this sequel (don't blame me if it didn't satisfy you - blame my muse!)!**


End file.
